Meetings
by LadyAntheia
Summary: All the meetings between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. LV/HP. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DO. **

This is a one-shot I've written today and I didn't check the grammar so I hope that there isn't a lot of mistakes _(I know how annoying it is when reading)_.

My english is a bit shaky for it is not my native language. But I shall improve in time to give you stories of a better quality.

Well, then ! Enjoy, my beautiful readers !

**Meetings**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''_**I've fallen from grace, took a blow to my face,  
>I've loved and I've lost, I've loved and I've lost <strong>_**''**

The first time he saw that man, he was only one year old, Avada Kedavra green eyes looked into soft blood-red ones before a bright green light engulfed the room.

This was the night the young Harry Potter was hailed as a Hero of the Light, this was also the night he lost the people who loved him the most, his parents.

Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, the most powerful dark wizard in history, was proclaimed dead.

Defeated by the hand of a one year old baby.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Why am I feeling so guilty ?<br>Why am I holding my breath ?  
>Worry 'bout everyone but me<br>I just keep losing myself.''**_

The second time, he was eleven year old, still a naïve child despite the slightly abusive treatment he got from his relatives. He looked frightened at the stuttering professor untied his turban, revealing an inhuman face at the back of his head. The distorted features of this being, who will later be revealed to be Lord Voldemort, twisted in hatred.

And then he felt it. The magic. It wasn't really strong but, God, it was enticing. Never the young Harry had felt something like that, the magic of this man, this monster who killed his parents and led him to live with the Dursleys, was calling to him, as if he finally found the piece of him that was missing all his life.

Of course, it ended rather badly, for Lord Voldemort was a scary man, who did not take failure kindly. This day, the day of his second meeting with the Dark Lord, was also the day Harry Potter lost the rest of his innocence. The day he murdered a man, by the name of Quirinus Quirrell.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>A single shock ran through my body, rippling like electricity. Those yearning eyelashes have a certain languid charm. These smouldering thoughts strengthen my distress. As I grow up, the memories of those days fade.<strong>_

_**Someone please light my fire and let me burn.''**_

The third meeting took place in the most gloomy place Harry had never seen. The Chamber of Secrets was surrounded by an odd greenish light that made the entire atmosphere of the dark room even more sinister. Water was dripping from the gigantic stone pillars that were entwined with serpents sculptures. Harry ran has fast has he could, wishing to save the poor, innocent Ginny from this so-called 'Heir of Slytherin' that had put the students of his beloved Hogwarts into a state of fright. What he saw next made his blood run cold, Ginny, the little sister of his best friend, was lying almost dead on the floor.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, that was what the terrifying teenager called himself. A familiar sensation made itself known as the magic of this beautiful and almost ethereal teen seemed to wrap itself on Harry, enticing and dark, making him shiver. Harry could only stare as the man showed him who he really was, his past, his present and his future.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the Great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike"*

For month after he rescued Ginny, Harry couldn't stop remembering those words softly spoken, nor the loneliness he could see in the depth of those stormy silver-grey eyes. The fear of becoming like the monster who murdered his parents took place in his heart. And he vowed to himself that no matter what, he would never become the same monster that Tom Marvolo Riddle has.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>In another time we would be as one<br>In another place our lives would've only just begun  
>We walk beneath the sun we lie beneath the stars<br>We grow upon the Earth and this is what we are  
>It didn't have to be this way but this is what we are.''<strong>_

The fourth time he saw Voldemort, was in a graveyard. The fourteen year old boy watched as this once powerful and intelligent man seemed to be lost in madness, dull red eyes unfocused, casting numerous _Crucios_ at the minions that were grovelling at his feet. Snake-like features replacing the old, beautiful face, after a ritual where this man, no, this inhuman being stole his blood.

Voldemort was toying with him, he knew, as he asked him to duel. Enjoying to make him scared, to terrify him, arrogantly playing with the small frightened teenager that had just lost a friend.

As Harry sat on the bed of the very familiar hospital wing of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but recall how every time Voldemort approached him his magic called to him, scaring him and attracting him at the same time.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>There in that world we desired so much we even dreamt of, didn't exist even a trace of conflict. Every day was peaceful. But here in reality every day is so much <strong>__**trouble**__**. Sometimes you're left with only regrets, such are our Rolling Days.''**_

The fifth meeting was the most surprising one, for it was only two months after the last. Harry thought that at least he would have time before seeing Voldemort again, it was, after all, not the time for the yearly 'Let's kill or torture the Potter brat' mission.

So, when Harry spotted the very familiar black hair, and glamoured grey eyes of one Tom Marvolo Riddle who didn't look older that thirty in Hog's Head during a Hogsmeade weekend, he did a very embarrassing and probably the most dangerous thing to do when the man who is out for you blood is in front of you, he promptly fainted.

"Wake up, brat!" Bright light was blinding him, and he groaned as rough hands shook him slighty.

"Ron… Ten more minutes.."

"I am most certainly not the ginger-haired blood-traitor. Wake up, now, or I'll swear I'll _Crucio_ you on the spot !"

"Heh !" Bright green eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, focusing on his surrounding.

He recognized one of the room of the Hog's Head Inn, having come here a few times over the years when he wanted to spend some time away from the Dursleys. Harry was sitting on an uncomfortable bed, in front of him was a seemingly very annoyed Dark Lord. He heard a loud snap, and he wondered briefly if it was him who was snapping, if he had finally lost his sanity. It wouldn't be surprising, really, with everything happening in his life.

"ha.. ? Mhm.. Voldemort ?!" Cried Harry has he, at last, realised that the bloody Dark Lord was in front of him.

"Yes, it's me, brat. For making me carry you to this room, I should kill you right now !" He replied, glaring. "Seriously, fainting… What are you, a schoolgirl who just saw her crush ?!"

Oh, now. He didn't really understand what was going on, his head was still spinning like hell because of all the butterbeers he drank earlier, but he will be damned if he let the Dark Lord insult him.

"I'm not a girl and I DO NOT have a crush on you, " he shuddered slightly in disgust at the thought.

Their magic clashed at they glared at each other, before Harry laughed softly, because, honestly, who would have thought that one day, he would bicker with Tom Marvolo Riddle, because they were bickering no matter how much Harry wanted to deny it. He also denied that his heart started beating faster when he saw the Dark Lord's lips twitching upwards slightly.

In retrospect, Harry would remember that it was his first civil, if you could call it that, conversation with Voldemort. He never asked himself why he came back to the Inn the next Hogsmeade weekend, nor the fact that the Dark Lord was also there.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>The time has come to take hold. Farewell days of perpetual darkness.<br>We must have endured the sadness, and finally collapsed on the ground.  
>Our dirty hands shone beautifully.<strong>_

_**If we start running together, we can take all our pain with us.''**_

The fifth meeting led to other numerous ones, where neither You-Know-Who or The-Boy-Who-Lived existed. When they were together, they were only Harry and Marvolo. The Dark Lord had been furious when Harry called him Tom so they instead settled for his middle name.

Their connection was one-of-a-kind, that sometimes even themselves did not understand the attraction they felt for the other. They understood each other with almost no need for words, they laughed and felt truly alive for the first time of their lives only in the presence of the other.

On the thirteenth meeting, Harry realised that the hatred he saw in Marvolo's eyes had been replaced by grudging affection, but even then, the madness was still lurking in those bright ruby eyes.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you.<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to have sad days anymore**__**. **_

_**The act of accepting each other turns into the joy of living.**__**  
><strong>__**And surely, surely, the two of us will awaken.''**_

On the twentieth meeting, Harry finally admitted to himself that he indeed had a crush on Voldemort. And Harry, being the hotheaded Griffindor he was, kissed the Dark Lord the second he realised his feelings.

Needless to say that he was ecstatic when Marvolo kissed him back.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Smells like roses to me<br>Two young lovers at sea  
>Tastes so bitter and so sweet.''<strong>_

It was on the thirty-sixth meeting that Harry gave himself to the man he loved. The adoration he saw in the eyes of the man as he kissed, caressed and took him was almost enough to make him forget about how rough the Dark Lord was, almost as if he was punishing Harry for being the Bloody-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, for being an obstacle in his way for power and domination.

They never talked about the war. As much as Harry disliked the muggles he didn't hate them and wasn't delusional enough to think that you could annihilate them all.

And, as he lovingly caressed the face of his sleeping lover, he had the foreboding feeling that, in the end, no matter how much he loved Marvolo, he would still lose him.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed<br>Get along with the voices inside of my head  
>You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath<br>And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.''**_

The fortieth meeting happened because of a dream, or more accurately, a nightmare.

A prophecy.

His parents were killed because of a prophecy.

The man he loved wants to kill him because of a prophecy.

Sirius was killed because the Dark Lord wanted the full prophecy.

He watched in sadistic glee as he crashed the orb to the ground, not wanting to know the simple words that had defined his whole life without him knowing.

His love was drifting away from him, he knew, the adoration in Marvolo's eyes was replaced by burning hatred and madness as Harry too felt the cold despair settling itself in his heart.

He lost the love of his life, and could only try and stand up.

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Tell me it's nothing,<br>Try to convince me  
>That I'm not drowning.''<strong>_

The last meeting. The 'showdown' between the Light and the Dark, love and hatred, between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

A simple _Expelliarmus _was enough to take down the most powerful wizard in all history. A wand that can't kill its master. A rebounded spell.

Avada Kedavra green eyes looked into soft blood-red ones before a bright green light engulfed the clearing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''_**You left my soul bleeding in the dark,  
>So you could be king<strong>_

_**And as the floods move in  
>And your body starts to sink,<br>I was the last thing on your mind  
>I know you better than you think<br>Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
>Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces.''<strong>_


End file.
